


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian gets sick.





	Sick

Ciel looked up, seeing Sebastian enter with the afternoon tray of desserts. He mentally steeled himself for the onslaught of heaven for the senses, and the inevitable vitriolic comments for his mind.

Nothing.

Sebastian placed the tray on the table and silently began serving. Once finished, he gave a small bow and moved to leave.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes, my Lord, I-" Sebastian responded smoothly, but swayed a little.

Alarmed, Ciel jumped out of the chair and moved around the desk. "Perhaps you should lie down."

"My Lord, I see no need to-"

"That's an order."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian responded meekly, and moved to lie on the couch.

Ciel grabbed a napkin and immersed it in water, wringing it and placing it on Sebastian's head. Then he grabbed a nearby throw rug to cover him.

"You're really not looking well," Ciel commented, running a hand over Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian gave a grateful glance. "I shall be fine, my Lord, I assure you."

Ciel smirked. "Well, it took you only four years of working non-stop for you to get sick - I suppose you're entitled to a bit of R&R."

With that, he walked back to his desk and continued his work, knowing that he could keep an eye on Sebastian when needed.

Later that evening, Ciel closed his folder and rose. "Is there anything I can get you to help you recover faster?"

"Well, my Lord, I do like cats."

Ciel pursed his lips. "But I'm allergic."

"But perhaps if you were to resemble one?"

Ciel stood there in shock. "Wh- wha... fine." He gelled his hair to look like two cat ears, and put a small bell around his neck.

Sebastian looked at him appreciatively. "Come closer, young Master..."

Ciel complied.

Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair. "You look absolutely adorable. Perhaps I should pretend to be sick more often."

Ciel jumped back, his hair standing on end, like a cat. "What?! That means you lied to me!"

"Perhaps my sickness is of a different kind, my Lord," Sebastian said, giving a small smile.

Ciel blinked. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Probably," Sebastian replied coyly.

Ciel looked at him, not saying anything.

They spent a few minutes in silence.

Finally, Ciel let out a sigh, climbing onto Sebastian's stomach. "Does this mean that I have to dress up like a cat from now on?"

Sebastian lightly fondled the side of Ciel's head. "If you were to do so, I would not object."


End file.
